Fireworks
by Snowberrie
Summary: It's time for fireworks once again, as Train sits on top of the roof. To his surprise he finds a girl dressed in a white yukata with pink flowers. Thoughts of Saya passes his mind with memories of the time they watched the fireworks together. TrainxSaya


**My first fanfic on Black Cat. I had to make it a TrainxSaya fanfic. When she died in episode 6 I thought like... no.. it cannot be happening. Then I was really hoping that she was going to come back, but when there was 3 minutes left I realized she wasn't coming back. I really do love that couple pairing. Train's so cooland Saya is too. Althought this fanfic is questionable and some of the character's personality's are incorrect, but I'll make them more acurate next time. And I'll improve on the figurative language too. The heat is killing me and I'm slowly melting, so enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

It's that time of year again. A time for joy and happiness. A time for the fireworks to light up the sky. The dark night sky illuminated with the colourful flashes of reds and greens. The blues and yellow sparks competing for attention. The colourful flowers bursting in the sky. Ooos and Aahs coming from the crowd beneath. For a minute the world is calm. The world is at peace. The thing that so many people were trying to bring came with one simple thing: Fireworks.

I sat on the roof of the building, staring up into the sky. I liked the place. It was the place I enjoyed the most and the place where I felt at peace. It was the place I met her. Saya.She would have been proud. She would have been happy. She would have enjoyed the sight. Too bad she couldn't be here to enjoy it…

I slowly dozed off to a peaceful slumber, despite all the noise. My conscience was consumed by my fantasies.

"Are you asleep Train-kun? Don't you like the fireworks?" a voice called out to me.

"Hmm?" I managed a mumble. Opening my eyes and letting out a yawn. A girl dressed in a white yukata. The pink flowers spotted the white fabric and a smile was on her face. An angel sent from heaven to lighten my heart.

"Are you bored Train-kun? Put a smile on, you should be more carefree." She said as she skipped over to me.

"Sa….ya?" I muttered. Still not believing the sight at my eyes. "Saya!" I cried out.

She giggled as she took me hand. A small blush crept on my face. She giggled more.

"Come on Train-kun! Let's have some fun!" she said as she led me across the rooftops.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, running after her. "Saya!" I got up from my position, mentally noting to myself never to sleep like that again if I didn't want another neck cramp.

I chased after her, following the flashes of white and pink, swearing to never lose her again. I felt agile as a cat with her. All the weights in my heart gone, vanquishing at the sight of her smile. She was my sunshine, she was my joy. She was my angel.

I chased her more, still she was ahead.

"Look Train-kun!" she suddenly stopped to say, pointing at the bright flash of pink. "Isn't that so pretty?"

I smiled. "Yes they are…" but not as pretty as you… I thought to myself. How beautiful she did look, contrasting to the night sky. Yet it matched her so much. The colours of fireworks matched her heart. She was my fireworks. She lighted up my heart and filled me with sense of pleasure and contentness.

She sat down on the roof. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Are you tired?"

"Of course not!" she said. "I want to watch the fireworks now" she smiled.

I moved towards her, sitting down besides her.

"Here" I said, handing her a bottle of milk.

"Uwaa Milk!" she said, taking the milk, drinking it in mere seconds. "That was delicious! Thank you!"

I looked at the sky, being splattered with colourful flashes, and turned to Saya, who was smiling at the sky.

"Promise me…" I said to her. "That you'll never leave…"

"Why Train-kun? You know I want to be free." She said.

I paused for a second. She was right… I thought. "We're similar." I said.

"Hun?" she looked at me, quite startled at my reply."You finally realized it?" she asked with a grin.

Another blush was pasted on my face. I turned my head away in embaressment. How the Chronos Numbers would die to see me now. The legendary eraser Black Cat blushing at a girl. She wasn't just anygirl though. She was a sweeper too.

"Hey Train! Train! We're leaving!" Sven called out to me.

"Okay sure! One minute!"

"Hey Saya" I turned totell her not to leave."Saya?" she was gone. Not a trace left behind, yet I still sensed her presence. "Saya! Where are you? Saya! Come back!" I called out, fearful to lose her again.

"Train! Rins is waiting! We've got to get going!" Sven called out to me again.

"There won't be any milk left over." Eve added.

"Milk? Milk!" I remember the milk bottle I gave to Saya.. it wasn't there anymore. I felt inside my pocket and pulled out a full bottle of milk. "Milk?" I jumped down from the roof to Sven and Eve.

"Hey Sven. Did you happen to see a girl in a white yukata with pink flowers?"

"Girl?" he replied with a questionable look in his eye. "You were by yourself… weren't you?"

"No one else would dare to go up there after all." Eve said. "It is trespassing." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You mean…." I began, but Sven and Eve were already gone.

"Let's go Train! Man, Rins is seriously gonna hurt me when I get back…" Sven began.

I looked up at the night sky again. The fireworks were still continuing. A bright pink one exploded in the sky. "Saya…" I whispered. "I know you're here…"

Even if her body were non-existent her soul would still be here. I'll come back again next year, and every year from then until I left this world. Saya… I'll meet you again. We'll watch the fireworks together… I promise.


End file.
